1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery terminal with current sensor by assembling a current sensor to a battery terminal part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as automobiles are highly functionalized, electrical components are also increased in number. It is known that increase of the electrical components causes a drain of an in-vehicle battery more sharply. A battery terminal is connected to a battery post of the battery. The battery terminal is connected with an end terminal of a cable terminal. A current sensor for monitoring a remaining capacity of the battery is assembled to the end terminal. The current sensor has a substantially annular core and a Hall element and is inserted and assembled to the end terminal (for example, refer to JP2002-141054A).